sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen
History Mortal Jiang Chen born as the son of the (Placeholder) and was a noble. However he never trained seriously and had always lagged behind all the other heirs. God Jiang Chen was born as the son to the Celestial Emperor, but was unfortunately born with Yin Meridians. Because of this, Jiang Chen was unable to ever practice martial arts within his life. However, due to the Celestial Emperor’s great efforts and by sacrificing a part of his life, he was able to refine the Sun Moon Pill for Jiang Chen. While Jiang Chen was still unable to practice martial arts, the pill helped extend his life to as long as that of the sun and moon, allowing him to live a significantly long life. It was even said that as long as the heavens existed Jiang Chen would also be alive. Because of Jiang Chen’s inability to practice the martial dao, he instead immersed himself in the dao of knowledge. Throughout his million year existence, he accrued a tremendous amount of knowledge about everything under the heavens. This was partially thanks to the vast resources that came with being the son of the Celestial Emperor, and also because of his own talent and effort. In the end, the heavens collapsed, heralding the end of his life as the exalted son of the Celestial Emperor. Personality Jiang Chen is highly intelligent and charismatic. Backed by untold years of knowledge from his time as a son of heaven, he is skilled in verbal fights and his comprehension in the fields of spirit animals, martial arts, and alchemy/medicine beyond that of any other mortal currently in existence. He's also not overly arrogant, despite being a god in his past life and a noble in his current life. As a result, he despises those who act arrogantly due to the fact that they are stronger or have a powerful force backing them. He is decisive and can be ruthless; he does not hesitate to kill his foes. Despite his ruthlessness, he genuinely cares about his family and friends, and would do anything to keep them safe. Probably due to being a god in his past life, he does not like having others decide whether he lives or dies as shown in Chapter 112 after his loss in his battle against 'Chu Xinghan' of the 'Purple Sun Sect'. He is hardworking and does not focus on increasing his level as fast as possible but on building a solid foundation and stabilizing the strength he has before leveling up. He also doesn't seem to flinch when bribed money or gold due to him having much more than that in his past life. Cultivation Techniques Alchemy Equipment Magnetic golden mountain three formations to the tower of inheritance # Minor Artifice Formation -one of illusion # Ancient Slaughter Formation of Seven - sought to kill # Great Dream of Spring and Autumn Formation - one of death Tower of Inheritance Reward * 1st Tower- Formation * 2nd Tower- ring of Soldier Rosary Beads * the Slaughter of Immortals Uncategorized Sacred Deliverance Mantra - that would suppress the interference within the soul and calm souls when chanted. Ethereal Soothing Melody”, that had the same purpose as the “Sacred Liberation Mantra”, but its effects were much greater. The Annals of Mountains and Rivers first page, the words “The Annals of the Divine Abyss Continent” Category:Characters Category:Male